


undercover

by LadyMerlin



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aftercare, Communication, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Edward Elric Is A Little Shit, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Roy Mustang Is Suffering, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:47:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Between Roy Mustang and the dregs of his sanity stands a midget with a peg leg.





	undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry ma.

It’s a sign of how effective they are as a team that the moment the door of the outer office opens, they both think of exactly the same thing.

Roy steps back and drags his chair out of the way, and Ed dives into the space beneath his ancient oak desk. By the time the inner door creaks open, Ed is crouched safely in the wooden crawl-space, and Roy is sitting back in his chair, doing a reasonable approximation of work.

When he looks up, he finds Sheska blinking at him owlishly through her thick spectacles, magnifying her eyes until they look too large for her petite face. He smiles at her, though he thinks his expression might be tainted with relief. Sheska isn’t known for paying attention to things other than books; maybe she won’t notice the way his hands are shaking a little.

It’s not like he and Ed had been doing anything inappropriate in his office, honestly. Ed had been reading his own book, sprawled on the couch near Roy’s desk, while Roy had been filling in paperwork like his life depended on it (it did, to some extent). But the very idea of a member of the brass finding the Fullmetal Alchemist sitting peacefully in Roy’s office? Well. The implications of that were far too many, especially when they’d been doing their best to convince the entire world that they hated each other.

“I’m sorry to disturb you, Mr Mustang sir,” Sheska says, butchering his proper address. He doesn’t correct her, because she really doesn’t know any better, unlike Ed, who takes great pleasure in calling him ‘ _His Royal Bastardliness_ ’ within earshot, as often as he can. “But I was wondering if I could speak to you about something for the archival team.”

Roy puts down his pen and listens. He didn’t get where he is today by ignoring his subordinates’ needs. “Go ahead, Sheska. I know it must be pretty hard to get a hold of me on weekdays.”

Sheska shakes her head so violently that her glasses slide down her nose. She pushes them up with one shaking finger. “N-n-not at all, Mr Mustang. This isn’t entirely work related, but it’d make the entire team more efficient if we could just have this one—”

That is unfortunately the point at which Roy checks out of the conversation, because Ed's hands have come to rest on the insides of Roy's thighs, and he's nosing gently at Roy's crotch. Roy’s mouth goes dry and he swallows, hard. It’s only years of hard-earned control that prevent him from looking downwards, because staring at his own dick while Sheska was talking to him is sure to land him in an asylum, or worse, in prison. His fingers grip the arms of his chair so tightly that the wood creaks. Sheska doesn’t seem to notice.

She’s definitely saying something, and Roy is nodding, pretending to follow, but really his entire attention is focussed on the way Ed’s undoing his belt and then the row of buttons down the front of his trousers. Blood is rushing away from other parts of his body and into his cock, and all his senses are so aware that he imagines he can even feel Ed breathing on him, through the fabric of his underwear.

He _definitely_ feels it though, when Ed licks at the cloth covering his skin. He wants to bat at Ed’s face, to push him away and hold him back, but he’s only a man. He only has so much strength.

Ed’s fingers are careful when they peel back Roy’s underwear, and pull him out through the slit in the front. He’s already hard now, and he can practically _taste_ Ed’s smugness in the air. He coughs a little, but Sheska continues speaking, thankfully oblivious to what’s going on just below the surface.

Ed mouths wetly along the side of his cock and Roy can feel his resolve weaken, along with his knees. Ed can clearly sense it, if the puff of warm breath on his sensitive skin is anything to go by. Roy is going to _strangle_ him.

“I see,” Roy lies. “So, how can I help you, Sheska?” he asks, working _very_ hard to keep his voice steady.

Ed reaches the base of his cock and nuzzles into the skin there, so that it’s pressed against his face for a second, before licking down the length of Roy’s cock with the flat of his tongue. Roy digs his own nails into the meat of his thigh, hoping that the pain keeps him from making any other sounds. Unfortunately the fabric of his own trousers mutes the sting. He thanks whatever gods are listening that Sheska isn’t very observant.

Sheska is still talking and Roy is processing exactly none of the words that she’s saying because Ed has wrapped his lips around the tip of Roy’s cock and is now sucking on it very gently. Roy can’t see anything, but he can feel it when Ed uses his hand to draw the loose skin back over the head. He can _feel_ when Ed dips his tongue into the opening, because it feels like he’s just stuck a live wire into Roy’s gut, and it’s almost impossible for him to swallow down all the noises he wants to make. He hopes that he’s not biting his tongue too hard - poor Sheska would have a terrible shock if he opened his mouth to spit out blood. 

It’s torturous because Roy wants to see this, wants to watch Ed like this, crouched between his legs, and he can’t, but the worst part is how it’s all so gentle and exploratory; no fancy moves or anything, just like Ed is learning Roy’s body for the sheer pleasure of it.

Though, any charitable thoughts quickly fade away when Ed pulls his foreskin between his lips and holds it delicately between his teeth, a threat and a promise all at once. A shudder runs down Roy’s spine, so violent that even Sheska notices.

“Are you alright, Lt. General?”

“I’m fine Sheska, don’t worry, just a bit of a cold!” he yelps, because Ed had just taken all of him into his mouth without warning, and his nose is pressing against Roy’s pubic bone. His cock is pressed up right against the back of Ed’s throat, and Roy’s vision is flickering; he needs Sheska to leave, before he does something beyond inadvisable and fucks Ed’s mouth just like that, uncaring of her presence.

Ed draws back, grazing his teeth along the entire length of Roy’s cock, and Roy can feel himself shaking to pieces. It’s such a smug move that Roy can’t _wait_ to fuck the arrogance straight out of him, until the little shit doesn’t even remember his own name. Ed doesn’t pay any heed to Roy’s fingers on his face, trying to hold him back until Sheska is gone. Instead, he kisses the head of Roy’s cock, the way he would kiss Roy’s mouth, achingly slow and languorous, wet. Sweet. Roy is trembling now, and he can feel a bead of sweat running down his spine, beneath his uniform.

“You should go home and rest, Lt. General,” Sheska continues, as oblivious as ever.

“I will. And I’ll get back to you on the books,” Roy chokes, making an educated guess, even though he still has no idea what she’d been talking about. She seems satisfied, though, and finally wishes him farewell and leaves. Fucking _finally_.

He waits for the sound of the outer door closing and the faint echo of footsteps leading away before he pushes his chair back, grabs him by the front of his shirt and drags him upwards onto his knees. He looks so fucking smug that Roy wants to yank his hair until it hurts; to slide his aching cock between Ed’s smug pink lips and just _use_ his smart little mouth for his own pleasure. He’s shaking now, though he’s not sure if he’s shaking with fury or with need.

“Such a shame you sent her away, I was enjoying your little conversation,” Ed says, like he hadn’t been threatening to suck Roy’s sanity straight out of his dick. Roy is clearly in love with the devil, sent straight from hell to ruin him.

Roy’s so furious that he doesn’t have any words left in his head, so instead he stands up, hefts Ed up, and crowds him against his desk, pressing a thigh between Ed’s own legs. He’s taller than Ed still, so he’s able to pin Ed in place and press his thigh firmly against Ed’s erection. The way Ed sags against him is so gratifying that it doesn’t even bother him that his own cock is basically hanging out.

He cups Ed’s jaw and leads him into a kiss, and uses his own leverage to make Ed moan, so that he can push his tongue into Ed’s mouth and fuck his mouth, slowly, skilfully. He can still taste himself there, and it’s more than a little heady. When Ed starts kissing back, he drags his hands below Ed’s belt and starts undoing his pants, totally unsurprised to find that the little idiot isn’t wearing anything underneath.

 _Of course_ he isn’t. He finds Ed’s cock blindly and strokes it firmly, once, twice, before he lets go and steps back, but keeping Ed in place with a firm hand in the centre of his chest.

“Mmhmmm?” Ed asks, wordlessly, a little curling lilt to the sound that tells Roy he knows exactly what’s going on. So instead of responding Roy turns Ed around, and with a hand between Ed’s shoulder blades, he pushes Ed down until his chest is on the table. Ed goes easily, and the grin on his lips is telling. Ed is probably lying on top of some important papers and stationery to boot, but he doesn’t give any indication of discomfort, so Roy doesn’t bother to ask. He pulls Ed’s pants down, until they’re around his ankles and he can kick them off. Once Ed’s legs are freed, Roy uses his feet to push Ed’s feet apart, spreading Ed’s thighs until there’s enough space for Roy to stand between them.

“Aren’t you even going to lock the door, Mustang? Anyone could walk in.” Ed props himself up on his elbows and is turning to look at him. He’s not trying to move away, he’s just looking, so Roy doesn’t push him back down, the way he’s tempted to.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Roy asks, suddenly inspired. He bends to find lube from his pedestal but when he ends up at that height, he has another idea. Without giving Ed any warning, he puts his hands flat on Ed’s ass cheeks, draws them apart, and leaves a wet smacking kiss against Ed’s hole.

Ed squeals in surprise, and the tables are instantly turned. He tastes gorgeous there, like salt and earth and musk. Ed’s thighs are amazing and his ass is a miracle, and Roy almost can’t help himself, alternating between flattening his tongue and dragging it down to his taint, and shaping it into a narrow point, burying it inside Ed, who’s squirming so hard that the solid oak table is protesting beneath him. He licks and sucks and considerable strength to keep Ed pinned in place. By the time Roy’s jaw starts protesting, Ed is whining and dripping on his desk, so he draws back.

“You’d love it if someone walked in on us, like this. Riza maybe, or Al. Do you think Jean would be more jealous of me or of you? If I fuck you until you come all over my desk,” Roy asks, all studied casualness. Nothing about this is casual; both of them are breathing hard, almost panting.

“I haven’t,” Ed gasps, obstinate to the very end, “come a single time yet.” It shouldn’t sound like a challenge, but it is, and one Roy doesn’t intend to back down from. He stands up locks the door, ignoring the way his knees protest the movement. Then he finds a jar of lube, and doesn’t let himself get distracted, no matter how much he wants to bite Ed’s ass.

He doesn’t need to do it, but he wants to, and nothing could stop him other than a clear indication from Ed, so he goes for it. He slicks up his fingers and lies down on top of Ed, pressing his chest against Ed’s back and using his weight to keep Ed down. Ed pushes back, but for all his strength, the position doesn’t allow him any leverage, and Roy’s no slouch himself. “You think you’re really smart, don’t you?” he asks, keeping his voice low and dark, a little threatening. Before Ed can nod his head in agreement, he pulls an earlobe between his lips and nibbles on it, making Ed moan and bare his neck.

Lubricant is going to get everywhere on their clothes, but at this point he doesn’t care. He pushes a single slick finger inside Ed and twists it _deep_ , making Ed buck his hips. But there’s nowhere to go, not with Roy’s entire weight keeping him down. He doesn’t give Ed a chance to recover before he slides in a second one, and he’s so close to Ed’s face that he can hear him grinding his teeth. He’s just about to dip his fingers into the jar of lube again, hygiene be damned, when Ed says, “don’t.” He lifts his weight instantly, ready to move away, when Ed continues. “Don’t use so much lube. I want to feel it, after.”

Roy sighs and rests his weight back down onto Ed’s back, kissing the back of his neck. “My darling, I don’t need to hurt you, for you to feel it after. If you wanted a bit of a limp, all you had to do was ask,” he says as sweetly as he can, waiting for a nod before he continues. He’d never hurt Ed, unless of course, Ed _wanted_ to be hurt.

He coats his fingers with more lube and only stops pushing it into Ed when he’s stretched out around four fingers, obscenely wet around Roy’s digits, and flushing red all the way down his back, moaning like he’s dying to be fucked. Roy slides his fingers out as noisily as he can, snagging at Ed’s rim to make him hiss and swear.

Roy’s own erection hasn’t subsided through all this, even though he has ignored it, like the responsible lover he is. He slicks himself up now, despite how much fluid he’s already leaking. Ed may want to feel sore, but Roy would never forgive himself if he actually hurt him.

He doesn’t ask if Ed is ready – the way he’s twitching gives it away. Roy just lines himself up and slides into Ed, in one long push. Ed moans and drops his head against the table with a dull wooden _thunk_. Roy uses one hand on the base of Ed’s neck and another on his hip as leverage, and _grinds_ his hips into Ed’s own, pushing himself even deeper. Ed’s moan seems to come from somewhere deep within him, stuttered and broken, and Roy thinks that this might be the best feeling in the universe, knowing that he gets to do this to Ed, that he gets to see Ed like this.

From there, it’s almost natural; instinctive. Fucking Ed is easy like nothing else in life ever was, because Ed meets him half way on every thrust, arching his back and pushing into Roy’s thrusts. Roy’s got him pressed down so firmly that Ed can’t even slide his hands between his body and the desk, and all he can do is hold on to the sides of the table and _feel_.

“You’re so gorgeous like this,” Roy says, when he hears Ed’s moans change in pitch, getting a little higher, a little more needy. “You’re such a shit all the time, can you even imagine what it would have looked like if it hadn’t been Sheska? What if it had been a General, or another member of the brass? I want to punish you sometimes, but god, when you’re like this I just want to make you cry.” Almost obligingly, Ed sobs, perhaps in response to Roy’s commentary.

“I wonder, do I just need to fuck you more often? Would you behave, then? If I kept you wet all the time, every day, Ed, god, can you imagine?” Roy’s losing his own train of thought, a little, but Ed’s moans are turning into whines, and he’s _begging_. “I’d just wake you up in the morning with my cock inside you, just like this,” he says, punctuating a particularly deep thrust, and that’s it – Ed chokes on a gasp and shakes to pieces beneath him. Roy can’t see his cock, but he can feel Ed clenching furiously around him, fluttering like a heartbeat, blood hot and wet.

Roy’s own heart is _pounding_ , and the only noises he can hear are Ed’s rasping breaths and his own blood roaring in his ears. He waits for Ed to come down a little, until he’s not shaking anymore; he stays still. When Ed finally tries to get up, Roy squeezes the back of Ed’s neck, a gentle threat. “Did I say we’re finished?” he asks, calling on every ounce of control to keep his voice in check, like he’s as unaffected as ever.

“Roy?” Ed asks, shakily, uncertain but not unhappy.

Roy pivots his hips until he’s almost completely out of Ed, before he snaps back in, burying himself to the hilt. “You wanted this, remember?” he asks, watching Ed carefully for any signs that he’s changed his mind.

“Oh my god,” Ed whispers, but he doesn’t sound distressed at all. In fact –

“You still do, don’t you?” Roy asks, because he knows what Ed sounds like when he wants something. “I’d be so disappointed,” he says, starting up again. This time he leans down, pressing himself against Ed’s sweat-damp back. He pushes Ed’s hair to a side and sinks his teeth into the meat of Ed’s shoulder, making him howl. Roy is infinitely grateful that the room is partially sound-proofed, and that it’s a weekend. If _anyone_ was sitting in the outer office, they’d know exactly what was happening in here.

His own need is growing incredibly urgent so he picks up the pace, wrapping his hands around Ed’s waist and hauling him backwards and up. Ed moves with him, propping himself up on his elbows and arching his back so that Roy is fucking down into him. He’s still shaking from his orgasm, but Roy can see the signs of the next one and reaches around him to wrap his fingers around Ed’s cock. It’s sticky with come and sweat, and soft still, but Ed drops his head again like he just doesn’t have the strength to keep it up anymore. Roy strokes his cock and Ed whines like it hurts, but he doesn’t stop Roy, doesn’t move away.

“Imagine if,” Roy tries, because he’s coming to pieces and he thinks his voice gives it away, “imagine if we did this all the time. How many times do you think I could make you come?” he asks. Ed just pants in response, and Roy can almost visualise his tongue lolling out in exhaustion. “Do you think you’d fall asleep while I was fucking you? And then you’d wake up and I’d still be fucking you?”

“Roy, please,” Ed whispers, and they’re the first words he’s managed in a while.

“Do you think we could get away with it if I slicked you up at home and put a plug in you to keep you wet, an’ fucked you in the office with a gag in your mouth? Do you think everyone would be able to smell it on us? Or if they saw your limp, they’d know what we’d been doing?”

Ed sobs and comes again, twitching violently in Roy’s hand, squeezing like a vice around Roy’s cock so hard that Roy can’t hold back anymore. He comes too, burying himself deep in Ed’s ass with a grunt, come mixing with tacky lube to make a mess of them both. His own knees are shaking and he can’t even imagine the state Ed’s in.

After a long moment his brain come straight back online, and he lowers Ed down to the desk. Ed is limp and non-responsive and for a split-second Roy worries, until he realises Ed is breathing deeply; he’s just recovering. Filth starts trickling down the insides of his thighs the moment Roy pulls out, and he hisses in sympathy when he sees how puffy Ed’s rim is, even when he sort of wants to trace it with his tongue, to see if it’s as red-hot as it looks.

He wets his handkerchief with water from his canteen and wipes Ed down, taking care to not irritate delicate skin. He folds the cloth in half and wipes down Ed’s back, because he’s been sweating and their exertions have made him go all blotchy and red. He looks lovely, but it can’t be comfortable. He kisses the marks his own teeth have left in Ed’s shoulder, as gently as he can. When he lifts, Ed moves with him, coming to stand on his own two feet.

There are tears dripping from his eyes and Roy doesn’t want to touch the dirty handkerchief to Ed’s face. Instead he kisses his cheeks, smudging away the tears with soft fingers and softer lips. His face is definitely as hot as it looks, flushed red and glowing. Roy strokes Ed’s hair back and twists it gently into a knot, just to keep it temporarily from his face.

“Hello, darling,” he whispers, and pulls Ed into a hug. All his frustrations have been vented, and the only thing left is an overwhelming sense of affection. Even though they’re both still naked from the waist down; Ed more than Roy. Ed buries his face in Roy’s chest and he can still feel Ed’s hitched breathing; a wet spot growing on the front of his shirt. A badge of pride, he thinks. “Are you alright?”

Ed nods but doesn’t move away from him. Over his shoulder, Roy can see the desk is a mess, but nothing looks irreparably damaged. Papers are a little crumpled and Ed’s knocked over a mug full of pens but it’s nothing too terrible, apart from an incriminating smudge of something sticky and white towards the bottom of the desk, closer to where Roy sits.

He’s not going to get _anything_ else done today.

Roy squeezes Ed once, tightly, before drawing away. “Let’s go home, shall we? I’m feeling quite hungry.” As if in response, Ed’s stomach growls. Roy can’t help but swoop in for a kiss, even though he knows he should brush his teeth before he does. He just can’t _help_ it. Ed kisses back with equal fervour, clearly uncaring about where Roy’s mouth has been.

“You’re never coming to work with me on Sundays again, Ed,” Roy swears, after he’s pulled away.

A glimmer of wickedness shines through the dazed look on Ed’s face, making him look a lot more like himself again. “Well, what else was I supposed to do if my boyfriend wanted to leave me in bed, all alone on a Sunday morning?”

Roy sinks to his knees again, ignoring their protest with long ease of practice, and feeds Ed’s legs into his pants, tugging them upwards to get them both decent again. He presses a kiss into Ed’s hip on his way up, tucks him away and then buttons up his pants. He stays pressed against his boyfriend as he does the same for himself, politely ignoring Ed’s hands on his ass.

“When I next have to work on a Sunday, I’m going to use my mouth on you until you’re gagging for my cock. Then I’m going to tie your hands and legs together, and give you just enough slack to keep yourself occupied until I get home. You can keep track of how many times you come, and I’ll do my best to match it when I get back. How does that sound?”

Ed’s eyes are already glazing over and he clearly likes the idea, even though it’s unlikely that Roy would ever leave the house, knowing that his boyfriend was tied up inside. Still, it’s too delicious an idea to abandon. 

“C’mon. Let’s go home.” He’d just have to come up with an excuse for it. It’d be fun. 

**Author's Note:**

> Send love please, I am but a poor lonely author.


End file.
